Vampires and Mortals Unite
by Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE
Summary: The PPGZ and RRBZ forgotten each other since they came to the monster world,they need to work together with the STGZ and RRKB to defeat HIM and Mitch. ButchXKaoru and mostly MiyakoXBoomer and MomokoXBrick
1. Authour's Note

**HEY! I am trying to make this story and pls. if you wanna join my story then just PM me.**

**AND I JUST WANNA THANK 3 PEOPLE IN THE FANFICTION WHICH ARE: 1. Guineapigz2002 and lastly -AWESOME-girl**

**This people have encouraged me to make a vampfic and this 3 people can join my story when they give me their**

**name for the story,what creature(vampire,werewolf,witch,any monster),job,they like and dislike,and personalities!**

**If you peeps wanna join my story than these 3 people then just PM me,i won't start the fic until you peeps will PM what you want to be**

**in the story! I will give you until April 10,2013 to give me what kind of characters you wanna be!**


	2. Voices

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: What's up my peeps!**

**Kauro: Just your boring life..**

**Miyako: Its just Momoko is about to eat all your candy.**

**Me: WHAT! COME BACK HERE MOMOKO! *chases Momoko***

***Momoko is running for her life***

**Miyako: She doesn't own us or the OC's but she owns her candy,laptop,and the story.**

**Momoko: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Kauro: =.= On with the story..**

* * *

Normal POV

It was a hot and summer day, the PPGZ and their family are preparing to go to the beach.

Proffesor and Ken are invited too. So it was a summer that will make them all remember.

Kauro POV

Me and my family are going to the beach with Professor,Ken,and my friend's family too. Then,my mom yelled my name that snapped me out in my thoughts.

"Kauro,are you done yet? Your friends are here!" my mom,Mitsuko,yelled. I yelled back,"Just a sec Mom!" I forgot to introduce myself.I am Kauro Matsubara, Powered Buttercup of the PPGZ, a tomboy, I have b-cups, my hair is still messy and the color is brunette or raven-hair-like, my eye-color is lime green and is my favourite color,and is 15 yrs. old.I am wearing a lime green shirt and cargo shorts that reaches my knees.

I went downstairs to see all my family's bags on the couch and they are eating breakfast. I put my bag near the couch and joined breakfast. Then,my friends,Momoko and Miyako,went into my house with two girls with them. I looked at the 2 girls and the girl with blonde hair looks like Miyako and the girl with orange-hair looks like Momoko. The 2 girls went outside and my friends were looking around the house.

I will introduce my friends too. Momoko Akatsutsumi has a long orange hair that reaches her butt and clipped it with a red bow,hyper in sweets but now a little boy-crazy,has c-cups,Hyper Blossom of the PPGZ,and is 15 years old. She is wearing a sweat shirt and a pink skirt.

Miyako Gotokuji still has her pig-tails but reaches her elbow,is crazy on cute clothes,still cute and innocent,a crybaby,a little vicious on bad people,has c-cups,Rolling Bubbles of the PPGZ,and is 15 years old. She is wearing a blue tank top and dark blue mini skirt.

I waved to them saying,"Hi."And suddenly a male voice came to my head_,_

_"You'll be mine soon,my dear Buttercup/Kauro."_

I snapped out of it and Miyako asked a little worried,"Kauro,are you ok?""I'm fine,I just forgot something in my bedroom.I'll be back." I smiled at her and she hugged me and then,I went to my bedroom.

* * *

Miyako POV

Kauro went upstairs to her bedroom to get something and I smiled cause my friend is fine. "Miyako is Kauro alright?" My friend,Momoko,asked. "Yes Momoko,she's fine. She just forgot something in her room." I told her. Then, I went outside to my cousin,who is sitting in my light,blue bus.(A/N: Miyako and her grandmother owns a bus cause Miyako's uncle gave them:A/N)

I sat beside my cousin and I saw her looking out the window sadly," Something wrong,Aishei." I asked her worried. "Nothing's wrong,Miyako. Its just I miss my family." She told me with a smile. Then,she told me jokes while waiting for the Matsubara family to ride the bus.

My cousin's name is Aishei Gotukiji. She has blonde hair like me but in a pony tail,her eye-color is blue while mine is light blue,has b-cups,and is 15 years old. She is wearing a blue shirt with words 'I am prettier than you' and blue short shorts that reaches her thigh. We are twins.

**10 minutes later**

The Matsubara family were done and were loading their bags at the back of the bus. So,I slept with my cousin but before I slept,a sweet male voice came in my head.

_"You'll be in my arms soon,my __cute Bubbles__/Miyako."_

I snapped out of it and slept.

* * *

Momoko POV

We are all in the bus and next we were going to the Professor's lab/home. So,we could go to the beach. I was excited and kept jumping on my sit. "Momoko,stop it! I am trying to read!" My cousin,Kimero,told me angrily."Sorry Kimero,I was so excited to go to the beach!"I squealed happily. She rolled her eyes and continue reading her book called 'Evermore'.

My cousin's name is Kimero Tatsumara. We have the same hair length but she uses a hairband to hold her bangs. She has pinkier eye-color than me,has b-cups,and is 15 years old. She is wearing a pink shirt and a red jacket,a red skirt with a pink rose on the bottom of her skirt. We are twins.

We were staying at a hotel for free cause we are the PPGZ and our family,proffessor,and Ken are the only ones who can have something free.(Everyone in Tokyo knows that me and my friends are the PPGZ.) The hotel's name was 'Fun Beach Resort'. It was the coolest beach resort in Tokyo! 'I am going to buy first sweets' I squealed happily at that ,I looked at Kauro,she was sleeping and a masculine voice came to my head.

_"You'll be mine forever and always,my love."_

I snapped out of it and took a nap.

* * *

**Mystical Creature's World**

No one's POV

Five girls were walking in the forest,walking around or gossiping. Two girls were vampires,one was a dragon,and one was a demon. But one girl was half-demon and vampire.

"Hey girls,you wanna come to my house tonight? Cause its going to storm soon." Asked the girl with brown hair,down to her shoulders with a black beanie,15 years old,tall-ish,and has green eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans."Sure,Arson. I'm in. How about you guys?" The next girl said with raven hair,a little messy and down to her neck with a green cap,14 and a half years old,medium tall,and has darkish-green eyes. She was wearing a green shirt with bold words "**Don't me****ss with me**" and black jeans. "Sorry,girls. I need to go home cause I have dinner with DriFT." The other girl told the girls sadly. She has up-to-your-back black hair,15 years old, ice blue eyes, wears black skinny jeans, a sliver belt, and a black long-sleeve shirt, which is covered up by ice blue t-shirt with the words, "You better RUSH outta here" then she left. "How about you two?" The girl known as Arson asked the two girls. "Sure!" The girl with short shoulder length hair that's sapphire blue and crystal blue,15 years old,has emerald green eyes with some hints of sapphire blue, and a Frankie Stein styled dress,silver boots with sapphire fur rimmed around the top,and silver heart bracelets and silver heart earrings,told Arson happily."Fine. Why not?" The next girl with golden brown hair,5'7 tall,15 and a half years old,have blue eyes,wearing a pink dress with hearts,and black high heels,said with a smile.

The girls walked to Arson's place and didn't noticed that six boys were watching them.

"We can see them at Monster High." The first boy grinned evilly. The five boys nodded and they all disappear in midst hair.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Me: So how's the** **story?**

**Kauro: It's cool.**

**Miyako and Momoko: IT****'S AMAZING!**

*******Momoko** **and Miyako squeals happily***

**Arson: I LOVE TACOS! **

**Me: Where did you get the tacos?**

**Arson: In your ref.**

**Me: WHAT!**

***Shishido and holding Me,so she won't strangle Arson***

**Aleson: The next chapter will be here soon so... READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: HOW MANY TIMES WILL I SAY NO ONE TAKES MY LINE!**

**( So hows my chapter? I have finally finish chapter 1! )**


	3. Friends?

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: I thought my story was worse. **

***Arson,PPGZ,Natsuki, ,and Aleson sweat drops***

**Furrlina: Why didn't you put me in chapter 2?**

**Me: Cause I thought Natsuki was you.**

**Furrlina: Fine,make sure I am in this chapter. *growls***

**Me: *stutters* A-Arson c-can y-you d-do th-the d-disclaimer?**

**Arson: Fine. Daiki or ButchXButtercup109 doesn't own the PPGZ and us but only her laptop,candy,tacos,and the story. Now,give me tacos.**

**Me: Fine *gives tacos to Arson***

**Arson****,Natsuki, ,****Furrlina****,and Aleson: READ AND REVIEW!**

**************Me: How many tim- *sighs* fine on with the story.**

* * *

**At the beach resort**

Aishei POV

Miyako and her friends were playing volleyball. While me and Kimero were staying in the sun with sun block." Aishei,do you feel someone is watching us?" asks Kimero looking at me with a weird look." Yeah,your right. Lets just enjoy summer and don't even tell the girls about this. Got it?" I told her and she nodds.

"Hey,you guys! Lets swim!" Shouted Momoko. Me and Kimero nodded and raced to the water dropping our books in the sand. When,I look at our books,it was gone. I shrugged and began splashing at all the girls. Then,someone whispered in my ear,"Don't even think no body will know." I flinched and look behind me,no one was there." What's wrong,Aishei?"Miyako asked me worried. I looked at Kimero and she nodded."Ok. Someone is like watching us in the shadows." Proffesor was behind the girls and was listening to what I said. Then,he turned pale and fainted." PROFFESOR!" We all shouted and brought Proffessor to his room.'Something is really wrong' I thought and I got confused.

Momoko POV

I looked at Aishei and she was confused. Then,the voice that came to my head kept repeating.

_"You'll be mine forever and always,my love."_

I went outside for some fresh air and saw a shadow watching me with red,ruby eyes.' Hmmm...I thought I saw someone there' I thought and looked at the tree. I flinched and someone whispered in my ear."You won't hide from me forever,Momoko/Blossom." I looked behind me and no one was there. I kept looking everywhere but no one was there.

"Momoko,what are you doing?" Asked Kimero and the girls looked at me with worried looks."I think the Rowdyruff Boys are back." I told them. And all of them blacked out. I began feeling sleepy but before I blacked out. I saw a boy with glasses and a lab coat.

* * *

**Mystical Creature's World**

**At Monster High**

Arson POV

Me and Daiki had the same dream but it was very weird. Five girls were kidnapped by Nerdster(Dexter). He is a smart were wolf but for me and Daiki,he is a dumb asshole."Arson,stop that! We can hear it you know!" My friends,Natsuki and Aleson,shouted at me." You know,it was good for Arson to say that."My other friend,Daiki,says smirking then making an evil smile."Hi!" We looked behind us and saw a girl with ears,fangs,and a tail. She was wearing what Natsuki was wearing but in purple." Hi,Furrlina! Guys this is my BBFE/BFFA Furrlina Claws. She is half were wolf and vampire." Daiki said and Rubelle or smiled and hugged Furrlina."I thought I never see you again!"

*screams*

"Its school time lets go,girls"I said with my boring tone. I looked behind me and Daiki was missing."Where's Daiki?"I told my friends,they shook their heads. And heard screaming coming from our class period.

* * *

Natsuki POV

We heard screaming from our class period. We went there and saw a guy holding Daiki in the wrist flirting with her,but then I noticed his black hair and dark green eyes,It was Takeyi! The school's second popular boy! I went near him and punched his gutt then Daiki kicked where the sun doesn't shine and he yelled in pain. We all looked at him sadly while Daiki had a face of evil. Note to self: Don't mess with Daiki or your dead." Nobody should mess with my little sister!" Shouted Butch/Koijiri. Butch was the first cause girls always went near him and he has A+ grades. Daiki would protect him or Boomer from the girls and Daiki or Brick would tutor him.

"Nats,i think we need to hold Daiki very tight cause she's transforming again." Aleson told me and I looked at Daiki,she blacked out. I saw Boomer/Masako holding a bat stuttering and closing his eyes too."D-did sh-she f-faint y-yet?" Brick hit behind his head and shouted at him,"Stop being a scaredy-cat! You wimp!" We all sweat-dropped then our teacher,Mr. Dento,came in and told us to take our sits. Daiki woke up and hit Masako/Boomer hard in the head then she took her sit.

"We have a new student,so be nice to him. Come in,boy." Mr. Dento lets a boy come in. The boy had ears and a tail. He wore a lab coat and glasses. Then,I heard Arson yelled,"What! Nerdster what are you doing here?!"

* * *

Daiki POV

Dexter is here. Me and Arson had the same dream and she thinks its weird but I need to find Kimero,Aishei,and The PPGZ. I heard Arson yell at him but he just smiles. I stood up and asked him in my most polite and innocent voice," Did you kidnap 5 girls in the other dimension?" Everyone fell to the ground except Takeshi/Breaker he smiled at me. Nobody actually knows me and him are best friends since childhood.

"No,I didn't kidnap anyone." He said,smirking. My innocent face turns to hatred and I spoke one word,"Liar!" And punched him right in the face. I pulled him up in the collar and yelled at him," Where the Heck! Is the PPGZ,Kimero,and Aishei! I know you kidnap them in the beach resort!" My horns,tail,and wings appear,even my fangs were out. He stuttered and began to talk," Th-they ar-are in th-the h-hide o-out of th-the w-were w-wolves cause our 5 l-leaders wanted th-them." I put him down and yelled,"THOSE BASTARDS WILL DIE IN HELL!" I calmed down and pulled up a scared-were wolf by the collar,"Where is the hide out?" He gulped and said,"It's were you and Breaker played every day."

* * *

**Me: How is it?**

**Aishie & Kimero: It sucks.**

**Me: WHY! *starts crying***

**Breaker: Stop hurting my BF! *growls loudly***

**Aishie & Kimero: Sorry.**

**Breaker: Everybody do the disclaimer or die!**

**Everyone(except Nerdster): She doesn't own the PPGZ,RRBZ,or the other OC's but she owns Aishei,Kimero,Breaker,and her laptop.**

**Dexter: Stop calling me, Nerdster.**

**Me & Arson: If we don't stop what will you do?**

***Dexter calls Takumi/Blake and Takeo/Bash***

**Blake & Bash: WHAT?!**

**Me: Hi My Friends!**

***Blake & Bash tortures Dexter*  
**

**Me: See you next time!**


	4. Where are we?

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Chapter 4 is here * pants then faints ***

**Kauro: Cool.**

*** Momoko & Miyako sneaks behind Kauro ***

**Momoko: What happened?**

*** Kauro faints and Miyako calls Butch ***

**Butch: What happened to her?!**

**Miyako: She was hit with a rock. * lies ***

*** Kauro wakes up and glared at Momoko ***

**Kauro: Momoko!**

**Me: * screams * What the hell just happened?**

**Brick: Stop blabbering and lets get on to the story!**

**Aishei: Hey guys. Have you seen Kimero?**

**Kimero: Right over here! * sings ***

**Everyone: ButchXButtercup doesn't own us except her OC's and her laptop.**

**Me: HEY! I OWN BOTH OF YOU! * pinches the ears of Aishei and Kimero ***

**Aishei & Kimero: OW! Sorry!**

**Butch: READ AND REVIEW! * runs ***

**Me: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! * brings out two swords out of nowhere and chases Butch ***

* * *

Miyako's POV

My head hurts and where am I? I opened my eyes and saw my friends and cousin in different cages then I heard Kauro yell, " WHERE THE FUCK AM I!" I thought for a moment and something touched me,I shreiked very loud making everyone wake up. " Where am I?" I heard Momoko said. I saw Aishei's hand touching my feet. I looked at her and she was wearing a navy blue dress with lilies as decors then I looked at mine,it was sky blue with bubbles as decors. Then,I heard footsteps.

" Hello,anyone there?" I said,scared. ' I am going to free all of you from the were wolves and don't scream. I am a friend.' A girl said in my head. I looked at the front of my cage and saw a hand opening the lock with no key. " Stupid lock." The girl muttered. She had forest green eyes,she was wearing a green hoodie with bold words '** Don't mess with me or die** ' and black shorts,reaches her knees.

* snap *

And the lock was broken in half! She went to the others locks and broke it in half and I told them that she is helping us escape. The girl looked at all of us with frustration and anger. I saw she had many wounds then someone yelled," Daiki they're coming! Let's get out of here!" " Let's go!" The girl yelled and we saw many were wolves outside waiting for us.

" Stay back and don't help us,we can handle it." She said then I saw teeth sticking out of her mouth.' She's a vampire.' I thought. I looked at Kauro and she didn't like anyone to tell her not to fight. Then 5 were wolves were going to us and I screamed then 3 boys appeared in front of us. They fought the were wolves. Then I looked at the girl who helped us escape,I saw she had fangs,tail,and horns. When the were wolves saw her,they stopped then bowed.

" Took you a long time to notice!" She hissed with venom. I hid behind Kauro.

" Sorry, I thought you were an intruder." the wolf said. She went to us and looked at me. " Wimp." She said,angry.

" Don't call her a wimp! Even though your a Vampire or decon! I am not afraid of you!" Kauro yelled at her. The were wolves were growling.

" Demon." She corrected. " And you want me to tell your father,your a stupid,stubborn woman that lies to her parents that she is afraid to tell she has a crush on Mitch Mitchelson at her school?" She said with a boring tone. That made Kauro stutter and flinch.

" N-No." Kauro said. No one has ever made Kauro stutter! I was suprised at this. Then,3 boys came and stood beside the girl,looking at us. The dark hair was staring at Kauro,the orange hair was checking out Momoko,and the blonde was smiling at me. I smiled back.

* * *

Momoko POV

I gulped and the orange hair guy was staring at me." Can you help us go home?" I asked. Everyone laughs except me,my friends,cousin,and the dark hair girl. She stared at all of us and she got to demon-mode.

" **SHU****T THE FUCK UP!** " She yelled and her eyes turned dark forest green and everyone stop laughing. The were wolves left and the 3 boys carried us bridal style except our cousins.

" How about my cousin?" Miyako asked. " Yeah,mine too." I concluded. But the girl was gone. Then,2 boys carried our cousins bridal style and with in a second,we were in front of a very scary school.

" Where are we?! This isn't our home!" Kauro yelled. Everyone in the scary school was staring at us. Miyako hid in the chest of the blonde boy.

" Yeah. What do you think? You'd go home within a mi-" The dark hair guy didn't continue cause he was smacked in the back of his head." What was that for?!" He stared at the 10 year old girl with pink hair. " Daiki said to smack you if you insult those girls,Butch." She said and sticks out her tongue at Butch.

" I don't need my little sister to watch me!" Butch shouted.' He is a total moron' I thought." Yeah,tell me about it." The orange hair guy said.

" Hey! Don't read my mind!" I shouted at him. " Ahem!" We all looked at the four girls. The girl with brown hair tapped her foot.

**" BRICK! BUTCH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" **The dark-hair raven girl known as Daiki screamed. Butch and Brick,I think thats their name,gulped and stared at the brown hair girl.

" What happened?" Boomer asked,I think thats his name. We waited then she spoke." Brick and Butch pranked Aleson. They are so dead." She said and smiled evilly. Brick and Butch gulped,became more paler.

" Butch. Brick. " Then we saw Daiki coming this way. Butch and Brick held onto us tightly then a girl held Daiki in the sleeve. Then,Daiki calm down.

" What do you want,Taya? I am trying to kill my bros for pranking my friends." Daiki said calmly. I stared at the black hair girl,she had brown eyes and she was wearing a silver tank top with a long sleeve jacket over it and a purple school skirt.

" Breaker said don't beat up your brothers or he will do something horrible to you tonight." Taya said,giggling. Daiki turned pale and she went to us with a evil or happy smile.

* * *

**Me: you won't regret it!**

**Butch & Brick: We're sorry! We didn't mean it!**

**PPGZ,Kimero,& Aishei: I didn't think this would get real O.o**

**Everyone: Quit it!**

**Me: Bye! And dont forget to review! Die!**

**Butch & Brick: Pls! Have mercy!**


	5. STGZ? ( Supertough Girls Z)

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Butch: Hey Kauro.**

**Kauro: Yea?**

**Butch: ummm. Sorry for being a pervert. T.T**

**Kauro: Its ok. Cause you're my pervert.**

**Everyone: Awwwwwww!**

*** Butch & Kauro blushed ***

**Miyako: ButchXButtercup109 doesn't own us but her OC's and the plot.**

**Other OC's: She doesn't own us! :0**

**Aishei,Kimero,& Breaker: But she owns us! ^-^**

**Me: So exhausted. Need rest! =.="**

* * *

Miyako POV

Wow,that girl Taya saved Butch and Brick's life. I giggled and buried my head in Boomer's chest. " Boomer and Miyako sitting in the tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g! " Momoko sang. Me and Boomer blushed,I stared at Kauro and she had a ' thats-so-gross' look. Daiki and Kauro sticked out their tongue while Butch and that guy looks like Butch chuckled.

" Can both of you please stop making those lovey-dovey stuff!" Daiki and Kauro said. The boys laughed and I blushed. Daiki cleared her throat and began to speak," You know why you are taken here?" We shook our heads." I'll tell you why." She whispered something to the boys and a split second,we are all inside a mansion.

Daiki then told us to transform into the PPGZ

**HYPER BLOSSOM**

**ROLLING BUBBLES**

**POWERED BUTTERCUP**

**POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

and we transformed,except Kimero and Aishei. Daiki raised an eye brow," Aren't you two gonna transform yet?" Aishei and Kimero stared at each other,confused.

" You don't know you're STGZ?" Daiki asked and they both nodded." Fine! I'll start!" Daiki then touched her necklace then there was a green light.

**DESTRUCTIVE BUTTERFLY**

She looks like Buttercup but she has a forest green highlight on her bangs and different clothes. She is wearing green jacket with black outlining,green PPGZ dress,no belt,green snickers,and a green necklace. Her stance is punching in the air and her feet sliding.

" Ok. Girls your necklaces is how you'll transform. Got it?" Butterfly said and the girls nodded. Aishei touched her necklace then a blue light appeared.

**NATURE BLARE**

I can't believe it! My cousin is a STGZ! She looks like me but she has navy blue highlight near her clip and different clothes. She is wearing dark blue jacket with black outlining,blue PPGZ dress,no belt,blue snickers,and a blue necklace. Her stance is her hands in her hips and standing.

" Cool!" Blare screamed," You're turn Kimero!" Kimero nodded then touched her necklace and a red or pink light appeared.

**Musical Belle**

Blossom can't believe it and I was very shocked! Kimero looks like Blossom but her hair is a little darker,has a red highlight in her bangs,a dark red head band,and different clothes. She is wearing a red jacket with black outlining,red mixed with pink PPGZ dress,no belt,red mixed with pink snickers,and a red mixed with pink necklace.

" Anyway,why are we here?" Buttercup asked annoyed 'cause of the two girls jumping and squealing. Me and Blossom giggled.

" Do you remember Mitch,Buttercup?" Butterfly asked gritting her teeth and said ' Mitch ' with venom. I shrugged at this.

" Yeah? He's my ex-boyfriend. Why'd you ask?" Buttercup asked,suspicious. In the corner of my eye,I thought Butch flinched.

" Cause he is a beast. He was working with HIM,he's job was to become you're boyfriend and know every secret or weakness you have." Butterfly said,angrily.

" HIM? Say WHAT?!" Buttercup yelled. Me and Blossom's eyes widen in shock." We killed him! He exploded and was never seen again!" " And Mitch was his son and raised his father from the dead and prepared a demon army." Butterfly said with anger." That's why I brang you here. We need to work together with the Rowdyruff's and Rowdyrock's to defeat HIM and Mitch."

I raised my hand and asked," Who are the Rowdyruff's and Rowdyrock's?" All of us except Butterfly and her brothers nodded.

" We are the Rowdyruff's" Butch,Boomer,and Brick said. They tapped their watches and they were glowing.

**STRONG BUTCH**

**EXPLOSIVE BOOMER**

**HARD BRICK**

**THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!**

Boomer was wearing a black jacket with a navy blue outlining,black pants with the same outlining,navy blue shoes,and navy blue watch. His stance was folding his arms on his chest with on hand holding a bat.

Butch was wearing the same clothes except the outlining and the shoes were forest green. His stance was that his arms were crossed,holding a flute with one hand.

Brick was wearing the same clothes except the outlining and the shoes are red as blood. His stance was that he is holding two red rings with on hand and sitting on the ground.

" Hey Rocks! Your turn!" The boys yelled then we heard a 'yeah!'

**SUPER BANE**

**SWIFT BASH**

**POWERFUL BLAKE**

**THE ROWDYROCK BOYS Z!**

Then we saw 3 boys.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So people plea****se review my story and thanks the next chapter will be here soon!**


	6. Traitor,real RRKBZ,and plans

**Sorry! I now you want to read this and some won't cause they hate it but school has come so i can only make the chapters at the weekends and thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**Butterfly's POV**

Then three boys appeared.

" Hey!"" Sup!"" Hello!" The RRKBZ said,happily...well,Bane just shouted,boringly. I know that guy is up to something,I'll have to find out soon. I was so lost in thought when someone was waving her hand on my face.

" What?" I said to Buttercup.

" The dudes are done introducing. Are you gonna tell us the plan?" She said,motioning everyone was waiting. There on the corner of my eye,I saw Bane smiled devilishly.

" I'll be back I want to tell something to my friends in school. You could know each other better while I'm gone." I said,then transported myself in school.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Well that was weird,it was like she didn't want tell us the plan." Weird..." I mumbled,confusingly. Then I heard growling,I looked behind me and saw Bane growling angrily.

" Bro,whats wrong with you?" Bash said to him and he stopped growling and placed a boring face.

" I'm fine. I just want to growl." Bane said,boringly. My eyes widened when I knew what he wanted. He wanted to know Butterfly's plan to defeat Mitch and HIM! That's why Butterfly left!

* * *

**Back to Butterfly's POV**

I appeared in school's classroom of all my friends there watching me." Miss Daiki,why are you here? Aren't you planning to start an attack to those beasts?" Yes,I am. I just want to talk to my friends. I have to tell them something IMPORTANT" I hissed the 'Important' to my friends and we all went out to the gym.

" So what are you going to tell us?" Natsuki said,impatiently." Yeah!" My other friends said,crossing their arms. I sighed.

" Guys,remember Bane? The fake RRKBZ?" They nodded." He's one of HIM's spies."" WHAT!" Arson yelled.

" How do you know this,Daiki?" Aleson said.

" Maybe your just making it up cause he's silent. He never tells anyone his..." Furrlina said,stopping now getting what I said.

" Whats wrong,Furrlina? Dog got her tongue." Shishido said,laughing. I chuckled at this and Furrlina glared.

" Don't laugh at my BFFA!" RuSh said,angrily.

" I understood what Daiki meant. Bane never talks and never tells anyone anything even his fake brothers. Daiki might be right about this." Furrlina said and they nodded,understanding.

" Here's the gym. You can do anything you want here but not anywhere in school." Arson said,sarcastically making Miss Loise voice. We all laughed and sat down.

" What am I going to do now! I can't tell my plan in front of that faker!" I said,putting my hands on my face.

" What about you show them who he really is." A familiar male voice said,above me and my friends. We looked up and saw Breaker,smirking.

" Hey! Get out of here,Break! You don't know anything!" Arson yelled at him when he landed in front of us. I sighed and thought sarcastically in my private mind,' He's going to tell me to tell my friends that we are best friends. I know I know.'

" Aren't you going to tell them yet,Daiki?" He said,smirking." What is he talking about? Wait don't tell me your bf/gf! And you got pregnant!" Aleson said and my friends gasped.

" What! No! I was supposed to tell you guys that me and Breaker were best friends!" I said,blushing. Breaker blushed and turned around.

"Oh!" They said,relieved.

* * *

**In the Beast's part of the monster world**

**HIM's POV**

Grrrrrrr! Bane hasn't told me yet the plan of that half demon-vampire. Maybe he turned against me.

" Sire,Bane is here and your sons,too." My half demon-beast guard said. I grinned devilishly. My sons and Bane came in and Bane bowed and said," Sire,I'm sorry! That bitch halfling knew I was one of your spies! But the monsters might not believe her and force her to tell the plan to me." I was relieved but was looking at my three sons. Bane left to go back to the mansion.

" What are you doing here my sons?" I asked.

" Father,when we defeat the monsters. Can we have the PPGZ and the two STGZ?" Mitch said. My sons names are Sakamoto,Mitch,Takaaki,Jale,and Ojizu.

" Yes,you may have the PPGZ but who STGZ's do you want?"I asked,didn't want that they like Daiki.

" Aishei and Kimero,father." Jale and Ojizu said in unison. I smiled and nodded. I told them to leave. What plan was I going to use to defeat those mortals,werewolves,vampires,and that halfling demon? Then left to my planning room.

* * *

**Back in school**

**Butterfly's POV**

" And how is she going to show he really is?" Arson said,crossing her arms. Breaker's smirk grew wider. They really hate each other!

" Well,she can piss him off or one of you would spy on him. Who's good in disappearing and cannot be scented by any monsters or beasts." Breaker said,coolly making Arson more angry.

" That's a great idea!" Me and Furrlina said in unison. We all laughed,well except Breaker and Arson they are pretty busy glaring. And this joke made me angry and jealous.

" You know if you keep fighting,you might end up marrying each other." Aleson said,simply. I growled angrily and my friends teased me. I sighed," Guys I think I have to go back to the mansion. I'll try to tell them who Bane really is." I was about to teleport back when Breaker said," I know who is the green RRKBZ." " Who?" Me and my friends said,curiously.

" Its me.. I'm sorry I haven't told you but a long time ago when me and my brothers were born..."_  
_

_* Flashback*_

_" Mommy,let's go to the fowest! I want to go picwic there!" Little Bash said with me and Blake nodding._

_" Ok let's go! Honey,lets go!" Mommy said,then we heard a 'coming!' inside our house._

_(In the forest)_

_* explosion *_

_" Mommy! What wash that!"Blake said,holding Mommy's arm. While Bash was crying and I was holding Daddy's arm." We have to get out of-!" Daddy was cut off when a sharp dark arrow pierced through him. " Daddy!" " Go now,my children!" " But mo-" But she was gone and everything turned black._

_* End of Flashback*_

" And that's how we got separated. I'm the only one who remembered.." Breaker said,sadly. My friends were crying and I was trying to hold back my tears. I teleported out of there and didn't notice a single teardrop fell.

* * *

**Butch's POV**

" Bro! Where have you been?" Bash said,worriedly. I didn't care about Bane,I'm worried about Daiki. Why didn't she tell us the plan yet? Daiki doesn't like Bane. So what if he's silent,boring,dull,and always gone!

" Well,I'm just walking around. Just like that." Bane said,dully. Then,Butterfly appeared. I ran to her and yelled," Why did you leave! I was worried sick!" She ignored me and glared daggers Bane. She went straight to him and said," Show who you really are,Beast..." All of us were confused and I told her," What do you mean a beast? He's a RRKBZ." " No he isn't. I know who the real RRKBZ is. Its Breaker." Bane made a confused face then I heard screaming behind Bane,its Bash and Blake. They fall unconscious and the last sentence we heard from them is," Breaker our brother. We're sorry."

* * *

**Belle's POV**

Oh no! Blake and Bash they fell unconscious! I went beside Blake while Blare went to Bash." What Butterfly said is true then. You are a beast!" I turned around to see that the RRBZ yelled it and growling,showing their fangs. In a blink of my eye,blood was all over the floor and Bane's dead body was on it. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I saw Bane's dead body fell on the floor and Blossom and Bubbles were covering their mouth." That's his own fault. Maybe HIM might find out about this." I said,simply smiling to Butch. Butch turned around and I thought I saw a tint of crimson in his cheeks. I chuckled and burned the body so Bloss and Bubs won't vomit. I heard a gasp from them and turned around. I saw Belle and Blare unconscious while glowing red." Their mortals that means the PPGZ are mortal vampires." " Say WHAT! I'm not a mortal!" I looked at Butterfly if they're lying but what she said was," Its true. I can smell it in your blood." Me and my comrades nodded.

" Aren't you going to tell us the plan yet,Daiks?" I looked up and saw a look-like Butch.

" Yeah,Breaker. And PPGZ and RRBZ can you tell them." Butterfly pointed to the unconscious STGZ and RRKBZ." The plan when they wake up." We nodded.

" This is the plan.. We need to train for three years and when the three years are done,we will go to the Beast's castle. First,the mortals will fight the beasts at the outside,quietly and they shouldn't make a sound so the beasts inside the castle won't hear anything. Second,the immortals will fight the ones in the inside,attracting attention to HIM and his sons and we will fight them. Got it?" We nodded and Breaker asked," How are we gonna unite the other monsters. They hate the werewolves and the vampires!" " We will tell them. We ne-ne-need help." Brick stuttered and choked when he said help.

" Yeah!" Blossom said,clapping her hands." Lets prepare posters so they can read them!"

" Great idea,Blossom!" Bubbles said,happily and we all nodded.

" Lets get back to normal." I said and we went back to our normal selves even Butterfly.

" Uhh..." Then we all saw that the RRKBZ and the two STGZ turned back to normal,even the RRBZ.

" So whats your real names?" I asked to the normal RRKBZ and RRBZ.

" My names Koijiri." "Masako" " Marok. " Butch,Boomer,and Brick said.

" My names Koijishite." " Marusiu." " Santio." Breaker,Bash,and Blake said.

" Ok. Lets go make the posters!" Then we all went to the printing room.

* * *

**You like it? Then review it! It took me a lot of thinking to get this right. And thanks for reading it! Sorry it took so long! I can only make about 1000 to 2000 words each chapter sorry and I think this is almost finish. Review and if you hate it don't read or review it.**


	7. Love Blooms but Pride Gets in the Way

**I'm trying to make 2 chapters each day but I think I can't do it because my brother and sister will use the laptop. We have to share and thank you for reading chapter 6 and lets start the chapter!**

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

It took us 2 hours to make 5000 posters and now we are passing it in groups. Me and Masako,Kaoru and Koijiri,Momoko and Marok,Aishei and Marusiu,Kimero and Santio,Daiki and Koijishte. I sang happily and many monsters kept asking Masako if they could join and he said," Meet me at the mansion at 12 midnight." And they prepared for it.

" Masako,what do you think will we do at 12 midnight?" I asked and he just shrugged.

" Stop passing this stupid posters! It'll make many monsters die!" A fish monster yelled at us and Masako argued back," Do you want to be enslave by those beasts!" And the fish monster left,speechless.' I wonder what are the others doing',I thought.

" Yeah,what are they doing?" I slapped Masako's head and we laughed.

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

This is boring! I want candy! Me and Marok are passing the boring posters and its all my fault because I was the one who planned it! I crossed my arms and pouted.

" You look kinda cute when you pout." Marok said then covered his mouth. I blushed and saw a ghoul walking towards Marok and he was very angry.

" You think me and the other ghouls would join?! We will die when we reach there!" The ghoul yelled at Marok and Marok had a better comeback.

" Oh! You choose. Choice 1: You and the others fight to defeat the beasts and live or Choice 2: Stay here and let a nearby beast kill all you." The ghoul fell silent and another came and said to Marok," I'm sorry about my friend here. Me and some others wants to join to have revenge on them." Marok smiled and told them the time and place and the ghoul nodded and disappeared with his friend.

" I wonder if the others had progressed on their work." I said,thinking about it and Marok nodded.

* * *

**Kaoru's** **POV**

Why am I stuck with a perverted guy! I'd rather be killed than being with him! I groaned and Koijiri snickered." What's so funny?" " Nothing." I scowled and continued giving posters to the walking monsters. They smiled and asked Koijiri," Where we going to meet you?" Koijiri told them and this continued repeatedly.

" Why do you hate me so much." It was like a statement than a question.

" Because all boys are perverted and hate those kind of boys." I said.

" Your not like the girls I met. They always flirt with me or try to touch me." He said looking at me.

" I am not those kind of girls 'cause-"

" I like you for the way you are. Can we at least be friends?" He held my hand friendly and we stopped walking.

" Sure." I smiled and he smiled. No ordinary smile but more like a genuine smile. My heart skipped a beat and I froze when he hugged me." Thank you. Your not like my brothers,sister,and friends."

" ...Y-Your welcome." I stuttered out,quickly then we continued giving the posters. I never felt this way before and this was not like me. I thought for a second and horror strucked me,**I Love H****im**.

Wait why should I love him? I just met him hours ago.

_It's sometimes like_ _that,flower._

Who said that?

_I'm your soul. I know if your in love or not and you_ are.

I know.

" Kaoru,you ok?" I faked a smile and nodded. He nodded back and talked to some other monsters about the war.

_You and him are forever together. Nothing will_ change.

That kept repeating in my head. I just shook my head and ignored it and smiled at Koijiri,he smiled back. My heart beated faster when he smiled. I blushed and thank goodness he didn't see it 'cause of all the monsters.

_"You and him are forever together. Nothing will change."_ Someone said in my head. I shook my head and told myself that it wouldn't go between me and him 'cause we're only friends.

* * *

**I know its short but this is the chapter. And about the RRKBZ and STGZ happened the same like the PPGZ and RRBZ. Well except the part of the lovey dovey of Kaoru and Koijishte. I'll give you a hint of the last chapter the RRKBZ and STGZ will die to save the PPGZ and RRBZ. Thank you for reading and pls. review if you like it!**


	8. Embarrassment,Bad Dream,and Failed Plans

**Daiki's POV**

Me and Koijishte have finished passing the posters and it was already 9:00 pm,I had to carry Koijishte 'cause he passed about 30 minutes ago. I made it to the mansion about 9:30. I sighed and laid Koijishte on a bed in the basement. Then I saw the others came in exhausted,but Kaoru was looking on the ground,her face red,beet red. I smiled thinking in my private mind,' She likes Koijiri.' I saw Koijishte woke up and said,

" What did you said? Ka-" I nudged Koijishte before he can finish.

" What did I tell you about reading my private mind?" I scolded and my brothers laughed when Koijishte went red of embarrassment. He smiled sheepishly when he remembered that he got embarrassed before. I grinned devilishly and the girls were looking at me confusedly. Koijishte prayed silently," Oh please! Don't tell them..." He mumbled more things which I couldn't hear.

" Hey Koijiri,Masako,Marok,Marasiu,and Santio." They looked at my direction and arched an eyebrow." Did you remember that embarrassing day of Koijishte?" They nodded and Koijishte began sweating and the girls were still confused,so I told them," You want to hear the story." They nodded and I grinned devilishly to Koijishte," Well,I was still eight and the boys were nine..."

_* Flashback*_

_I was a 3rd grader while the boys were 4th graders,we were all in the same room. Many girls were drooling at my brothers and Koijishte. I rolled my eyes and glared at my 5 enemies:Stacey,Brianna,Clara,Clarin,and Katnappe. Stacey was blonde and had blue eyes and she was a vampire,Brianna same with Stacey,but a werewolf. Clara and Clarin twins,both have green eyes and blue hair and a phoenix having a body of a human( A/N Just imagine A/N). Katnappe a blonde and has black eyes,a cat with a human resemblance. They came towards me and Stacey said," Well,here is miss little bitch." She looked at my brothers and Koijishte and I saw jealousy through her eyes and I smirked forgetting that they didn't know that they were my brothers and Koijishte was my best friend. She went near Koijiri and I growled. She ignored me and seductively said,_

_" Well hello there cutie,why are you dating this whore when you can date me." He was first confused when I telepathed him,' Act that I'm your girlfriend and tell Koijishte,Marok,and Masako to act too.' He winked at me and told the boys. They smiled brotherly looking like a flirtous smile,which made the five sluts sneer and glare at me. I hugged my brothers and my best friend,kissed them on the cheek like brothers and sisters do. Koijishte blushed very hard because I was the first girl who kissed him. Brianna went near Koijishte by swaying her hips and touched his chest._

_" Come on,Koijishiii. You can be on bed with m-" Koijishte laughed insanely and my brothers were confused at first and saw that I smirking. They tried holding their laughter when Koijishte kept singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' and dancing like a girl. Koijiri couldn't take it anymore and laughed and joined by more laughs. Koijishte fell down rubbing his head._

_" What happened? I'm dizzy." _

_" Woah,dude. You don't remember! Your were singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl' and dancing like a girl." A guy named Soku said,trying talk rather than laugh." It was hilarious!" Koijishte got very red and sat on his desk and covered his face._

_* End of Flashback*_

"...And that's was his most embarrassing day he tried to forget." We all laughed while Koijishte was red from anger and embarrassment.

" I still want to know how'd it hap-. **DAIKI! YOU DID IT! i'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" I screamed and ran around the room,laughing.

_After 30 minutes_

" Fine I give u-" I was tackled.

" **You apologize right now or else I'LL TELL THEM!**" Koijishte said,darkly and I gulped.

" Fine! I'm sorry for doing it,Koijishte!" He got off of me and looked at his watch.

" Guys! Its 11:30! We have to get ready in thirty minutes!" We scrambled around and after 25 minutes,we were all out of the basement and saw the monsters were here. I stepped on the stage and said," Welcome Monsters from all around. I thank you for coming to fight those ugly,ferocious beasts." They cheered and I continued," Now here's the plan..." I told them what to do and before they left." I'm not finished!" They sat back down,I continued." You'll be training tomorrow in the forest. Me and my brothers built training grounds for each group of monsters and the war begins in 2 months. See you at 5:00 pm tomorrow." Then they left. We were exhausted. It was 2:30 am and we left to our rooms and slept.

* * *

**This isn't the end of the chapter. There are still more.**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

** In Dreams**

_I ran as fast as I can. I don't know why I was running,I jumped over a log and looked behind me. I saw Koijiri and I stopped and ran into his arms. Then I felt pain in my stomach,I looked down and saw my blood falling,Kojiri holding a knife. I clutched my stomach and looked at him with tears in my eyes. He laughed darkly and coldly._

_" You really think I'd like a human like you! You forgot Butch the Rowdyruff Boy Z in Tokyo. I'm a monster and a killer." He smiled,no not the smile I always see,but a killer one._

_" But I thought we were frie-" He slapped me and my cheek was swelling. I began to cry,tears falling._

_" You freak! We were never friends! My family just used you and your pathetic friends and their cousins to defeat the beasts. And after we defeat those beasts,we kill you and the rest of the humans in your worl-"_

_" Stop! Your lying! Daiki would never turn her back against us. And your not Koijiri!" I stood up and glared at him,but he just stood smirking._

_" Didn't you remember Butch in you world?" I was going to say no,but then I remembered. I nodded and his smirked grew bigger." Your beloved Koijiri,which is me,is Butch! I remember now. When you enter the monster world,you'd forget about your worst enemies which was the RRBZ." My eyes grew wide and screamed very loud when he pierced the knife deep in my stomach._

* * *

I screamed and held my head.' No,it can't be true. I loved him,but now I have to hate him.' My door flew open and the gang went in.

" Kaoru! We heard you screaming,what happened." Miyako said,worriedly. I saw the Rowdyruff's and glared.

" Stay away from me and my friends!" I yelled at them and they stared at me,confused." We're not helping you defeat the beasts!" Shock went into all of their faces.

" Kaoru! We have to help the-" I glared at Miyako.

" They're RRBZ! Our worst enemies in Tokyo!" They stared blankly at me.

" We know,Kaoru. They told us about it."

" You don't understand. They-"

" Kaoru,we are friends. Did you remember your best friend,Furiku?" I nodded.

" That means freak. She was called that 'cause she was always creepy and that's why she was called that. She died in an accident when you were buying ice-"

" Stop it! I don't want to remember." But Daiki continued.

" She was a spy of HIM. I was the one who caused it. Mitch wanted you so he let Furiku be your friend. I was one of HIM's spies before her. I spied on you three and tried to be friends with you,but I was blocked by the RRBZ. They wanted you three to be safe. They kept teasing you because they liked you. They became vampires when they enter in this world. I quit being HIM's spy and became a fighter to protect the monsters from the beasts." I nodded now knowing why the needed us.

" Let's get back to sleep. Tonight is a big night." And they went back to their rooms and I fell asleep.

* * *

**HIM's POV**

Darn it! I thought it would work! That stupid halfling always gets into my plans. I destroyed everything in the planning room and growled. The war begins in 2 months. I have to train my sons and the guards starting tomorrow at 7:00 pm. I left to tell them about it.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review if you do and thx for reading. This alot more easier to make a story one by one to clear my head. I'm pretty sad to make another chapter because I'm trying not to talk to my friends at school. :( **

**Oh yeah,if you hate it. I'll curse you to have bad luck! See ya! :) XD**


	9. Say WHAT! A Vampire!

**5:15 pm**

**Kaoru's POV**

15 more minutes and we can finally train! I walked impatiently around the training grounds for vampires. I heard Daiki groan and looked over her,she was staring straight at the window. I went over her and looked out of the window.

" What are you looking at,Daiki?" I asked and she just looked at something,I don't know what.

"Watashi wa sensō de watashi no kyōdai o ushinaitaku arimasen. Karera wa, watashiniha kazokuda."( I don't want to lose my brothers in the war. They're family to me.) She said,sadly. I didn't understand her. I only know a little of Japanese but this is too long to know what the English of these.

" I...don't know what you're talking about." She placed a blank face.

" Neither did I." She walked away.' What's the matter with her?' I shrugged and stared outside the window. The red rose turned black and saw words on the stem and the rose. I opened the window and read it.

_The war is coming in 2 months. Be ready when I kill all your little monsters and get the PPGZ and their cousins. HIM_

I growled and destroyed the rose. I looked up and transformed.

**POWERED BUTTERCUP**

I flew away from the training grounds and landed on a rock. I sat down and growled.

**DESTRUCTO HAMMER**

I hit the ground with my hammer and it disappeared. I blinked and touched the ground." Where did my hammer go?" I closed my eyes and open them,I saw beasts watching a building and horror-struck me. THEY'RE SPYING ON THEM!

I forgot about my hammer and disappeared then appeared in front of the beasts. I was full of mud and they chuckled." Why are you here,girl? Get out of the wa-" I growled,my eyes turned red and fangs showed then yelled," EARTH SHAKE!" There was an earthquake and they fell down. I saw monsters going out of the training grounds,I ignored them and yelled,

" NATURE DESTROY THOSE BEASTS!" The trees,flowers,and some other plants grew out and made thunder sounds. They hit the beasts until I stopped. I fell to the ground and felt my energy decreasing. I turned back to Kaoru. I heard the beasts shout.

" We'll come back..." I didn't hear anything and passed out.

* * *

**Koijiri's POV**

I saw Kaoru pass out and the beasts shout," We'll come back! Wait and see! Lord HIM will kill all you monsters!" They disappeared then I went to Kaoru's side and her energy is weak from all that earth bending.' Didn't I see fangs?' My eyes widen and said out loud," Say WHAT?! She's a vampire!"

* * *

**Sorry for making it short. My other story has many reviews that its very funny and I should continue. So bye now. I'll make my other story.**


	10. The Terrible Future

**Thank you for not reviewing! So lets begin even though you're not reviewing I'm just gonna continue updating this story! So let's go!**

* * *

**Last Time**

**Koijiri's POV**

I saw Kaoru pass out and the beasts shout," We'll come back! Wait and see! Lord HIM will kill all you monsters!" They disappeared then I went to Kaoru's side and her energy is weak from all that earth bending.' Didn't I see fangs?' My eyes widen and said out loud," Say WHAT?! She's a vampire!"

* * *

All the monsters eyes widened and Miyako and Momoko fainted when I said Vampire.

" What?! Your wrong she's practically human!" Daiki said and pushed me. She used her powers to see if Kaoru's really a vampire and I was correct. Daiki used her powers by making her fangs appear. Daiki's eye twitched and gasped,then she fell unconscious. Koijishte caught her and I went back to Kaoru's side. I shook her to wake up same with Koijishte. Daiki and Kaoru got very sweaty.

* * *

**The Future ( The war lasted for 1 month and HIM won. This was after 6 months)**

**Kaoru's POV**

I groaned and looked all around me. Everything was burned and the green trees became black. The roads were ashes and skeletons. The water was lava and the buildings were destroyed. I covered my mouth when I saw dead bodies of monster and humans. Blood sputtered all around and I saw Koijiri's blood and body.' Momoko,Miyako,and all my love ones are dead.' I dropped to my knees and tears came out.

" Where am I?" I asked to no one.

" Kaoru! Where are you! You can't run away from me any longer!" I turned around and saw Mitch. I glared at him,but he just smirked.

" Let's go back to our home. NOW!" I growled and when I blinked,I was in a castle. Of HIM...

" Kaoru!" That voice... I smiled and saw Miyako and Momoko.

" Miyako! Momoko!" I hugged them then looked at both of them. They had bruises and was wearing a black dress with no sleeves and its knee length." What happened?" They looked at me confused.

" Didn't you remember? The m-m-monsters lost. HIM killed all of them even the humans. Daiki,Koijiri,and the others are dead." They looked down.

" No! Your wrong!" I pushed them and was about to run when Mitch grabbed me.

" Your not going anywhere!"

" Let go of me!" I pushed and pulled. I kicked and punched,but he didn't budged.

" Kaoru!" 'T-T-That voice...' I saw Daiki running to me. My eyes lit up. Sh-Sh-She's alive!

" Daiki!" Mitch saw Daiki and growled." What?! Your alive! We killed you!"

" **Let go of Kaoru!**" Daiki hissed and pounced at him. But someone grabbed her. It was...HIM." How did you get alive? My beasts killed every single one of you pests!" His gay voice said,menacingly. Daiki stopped struggling and grinned. That grin when she has a plan.

" What do you mean,master? Don't I serve you for every last second?" Her eyes turned gray and I grinned in my head. HIM let go of her and her eys turned green and she attacked HIM.

" Kaoru! Lets get out of here! This isn't our home!"

" What about-" But she pulled me and we appeared where I saw everything around me. I heard Koijiri's voice.

_Wake up! Wake up!_

I opened my eyes and saw Koijiri.

" Koijiri! I thought you were dead!" I hugged him and looked around,everything was back to normal.

" What do you mean? I was here! You and Daiki were unconscious!" I looked at Daiki and she nodded. She stood up and told all the monsters what happened in the future. They growled and we went back to the training grounds and trained hard to change the future we saw.

* * *

**Here is the chapter! That is future of the monsters,but they will change it by using hope. Hope can bring them out of this.**


	11. Important message for everyone!

**I got a message from a fellow writer lazylollipop girl and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!


	12. Training

**This is very hard already... So please read and review!**

* * *

**Training Grounds of the Werewolves**

**Koijishte's POV**

Okay,the weak werewolves are doing well and Bash is instructing them while me and Blake train the stronger ones. The strong wolves doesn't know how to fight. They only know how to pounce,scratch the opponent,and bite their heads off. I sweat dropped when I saw Takeyi try to attack Blake. I sighed and looked at my brother. The weak ones were getting progressed. I shook my head.' Ah,the strong ones are weak while the weak are strong.' I chuckled and trained another werewolf. I wonder what the others are doing?

* * *

**With the Vampires**

**Koijiri's POV**

I smirked every vampire are getting progressed. I sensed that Koijishte's having a hard time to train with the stronger werewolves. I snickered and watched Kaoru train. She was wearing shorts that reaches her mid thigh and a PE t-shirt with sleeves. I sighed and looked away then began training the vampires. My brothers are progressing with half of the mortal vampires and the other half of the immortal vampires. I laughed when Masako fell flat on his face. I wonder what Daiki is doing?

* * *

**With the Demons**

**Daiki's POV**

I face palmed and shook my head. The demons are doing well on disappearing and their other powers. And very good at attacking. My real problem was the PPGZ's cousins. They don't know how to fight or use their STGZ weapons. Whenever they try to use them,they ended up going back to their real form. I sighed and told them that we would transform together.

**DESTRUCTIVE BUTTERFLY**

**NATURE BLARE**

**MUSICAL BELLE**

**SUPERTOUGH GIRLS Z!**

" Ok. Watch me when I use my weapon." They nodded and I yelled," Unconscious Bomb!" I threw my bombs on the tree and the tree fell. I smirked and told the girls to do theirs. Blare was first and she gulped.

" Danger Planteroids!" She yelled and plants that were extremely dangerous,appeared. I smirked and it was Belle's turn.

" Beat to the Rythm!" A guitar appeared and she played it. The plants screamed and died down. Now they're making progress. We high-fived and turned back to normal. Now time train them.

* * *

**HIM's POV**

I screamed and thrashed the counselor room. The monsters were getting very good now. My spies came back and told me that they weren't training because the raven-haired girl was gone. And the girl was to be soon daughter-in-law. I growled and the counselors were getting scared and i told them to make plans and they nodded. I sighed and sat back on my chair. How do I defeat those monsters now?!

* * *

**This is all I can give you! Please review and see ya!**


	13. Going back to School!

**Me: I know I know**

**Kaoru: Can you continue the story now?**

**Me: Just wait! At least you're the only one I pushed in here...* sighs***

**Butch: * Bangs the door* HEY! Let me in! I want to be with my Kaoru!**

*** Kaoru and BGFAM gets many heavy stuff and puts all of it on the door***

**Me: I thought he'd be his normal self! The potion isn't working anymore! If his perverted in here then he'll be perverted in the story,too! **

**Kaoru: Wait,you mean...He'll be...perverted in the story!**

**Me: I'm sorry! I thought the potion will last until this story is finished! * looks down***

**Kaoru: Fine! But don't make him do IT!**

**Me: Okay! Let's begin on the story! And this time I'll make it long! * Kaoru and BGFAM high-five when Butch tried to bring down the door***

*** Starts the story***

**Me: Wait! I'm sorry for now perverted Butch and lovey-dovey! I'll try my best to make one in here! Sorry to disturb! Let's start!**

* * *

**1 week and 3 days passed...**

**HIM's POV**

I tapped my claw on the wooden table. Waiting for him to tell me how to defeat those monsters. The man smirked and said," Don't be impatient,my King. I'll tell you the plan." The man cackled and I growled.

" What is the plan?" I asked,impatiently. I began tapping my foot on the wooden floor.

" I brought spies there and their going to do very well." I rose my eye brow and smirked then scowled.

" Are you sure they won't fail their job?!" I stood up and slammed my claws on the table making it break. The man smirked.

" Yes,they spied on the Daiki and her 5 friends."

" Oh,if they fail." I gave him he's reward,an immortality potion." I'll cut all of you and your spies heads. No,I'll make you suffer slowly and painfully." The man gulped." Got it?"

" Yes,sire." The man showed his face. A monkey? I remembered a monkey I met before!

" Okay then. Leave my presence,Mojo Jojo." I heard Mojo slam the door and I transported myself to the bathroom. I'm going to have a long bath. I wanna warm up a bit.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Me and my friends watched Arson and her gang come out of the classroom for lunch. I walked the other way and went to the attic. I saw girls coming after us and my blonde-haired friend smirked and me and my gang were all covered by red smoke. After the smoke cleared,we were in the attic. I heard the girls whine and went to the cafeteria.

" So,we're going to put the plan into action?" My friend said in a british accent. He had brown hair that was messy,blue eyes,and wearing a torn shirt that had words," **YOU WANT THIS BADLY**",torn brown cargo pants. He's name was Azriel.( I'm putting one of my schoolmates here! :P:P:P:P)

" Yes." Our leader had an evil voice and it was very creepy. He's name was Dark. He was wearing black muscle shirt with a white jacket and black pants,he has white hair with red dye and red eyes.

" What's the plan again?" An English accent said. I face palmed. He had dirty blonde hair,green eyes,wearing blue shirt and black cargo shirt. He's name was Scar. He's always forgetful...

" Damn you! Your wasting our time! Okay the plan was that we act that we like the girls and they like us. We ask them about Daiki's plan and boom! They'll tell us 'cause they think we're trusted enough!" My friend,Blast,said. He's the smartest but the same time crazy like Scar. He has red hair,sea blue eyes,wearing a green shirt with plain words,"** I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LISTEN**",black pants.

" Can we get going?" I asked with an English accent. My name was Shadow. I had orange hair that flame-like,red ruby eyes,wearing red shirt with blue jacket and blue pants. We were all beasts. We don't wear shoes 'cause we're part wolf. We were brothers too. Scar covered us with blue smoke and we were in front of the cafeteria door. We then went in.

* * *

**Aleson's POV**

I introduced my cousin,Sky,to my friends. Sky had yellow eyes and light orange hair. She was wearing white shirt that had plain words," I'll be nice if I want to be",with a red jacket and red shorts that reaches her knees. She was a vampire.

" Hey." Sky said,shyly. The girls introduced themselves then 5 boys came in. All the girls had hearts in their eyes,except my gang. They looked at our direction,but I scowled and glared at the guy with brown hair. Arson glared the messy-blonde haired boy. Natsuki glared at the one with red hair. Furrlina glared at the guy with orange hair that was flame-like. I felt chills ran up my spines when I saw their leader. He had white hair with red dye. He was staring at Sky then change his direction to RuSh.

" Hey what the hell are you looking at?!" Arson yelled and they all just smirked. I pushed Sky behind me. They came over to our table and all the girls were shocked and glared at us. Sky blinked about 2 times and Daiki was in front of me.

" Who are you?" She said,calmly. Breaker appeared too and growled. The leader growled back.

" I'm Dark. I'm new around here. I just want someone to guide me and my pals around here." Dark smirked and pointed to my gang." And I want those girls to guide us around." This pissed Arson.

" What?! I don't want to be near in the like of them! I'd rather jump on a cliff than guide them!" Arson yelled. Her face red with anger. Dark growled and they argued about 10 minutes.

* * *

**Daiki's POV**

Oh great. The new guy just pissed off my friend. I face palmed and went to the two monsters who were arguing. I separated both of them and gave my scariest face ever. That made Arson go silent and back away,but Dark just smirked. I rolled my eyes and I covered me and my friends,including the girl who Aleson was holding,with green smoke and we were in the training grounds. My friends were wide-eyed while me and Breaker smirked.

" Do you know why your here?" They shook their head and I patted on the flat rock and they sat down.

" Because we'll have to train you." They gasped. Natsuki was about to ask something but Breaker cut her off.

" If you're gonna ask why are you suppose to train. I'll tell you." The girls listened up." Because of Daiki's powers. She heard that HIM and some guy sent spies after you girls. So we got to you and brought you here." They nodded,but a girl with light orange hair got confused.

" Who are you?" I asked to the girl.

" Oh. I'm...ummmm...I'm Sky." Sky said,blushing from embarrassment.

" What monster are you,Sky? And please tell me all about you." She nodded and answered." Well,I'm a vampire. I'm cousins with Aleson and I only ran fast. I don't actually have super strength and I'm allergic to wolf blood. So I only drink other monsters blood except the wolves." She said,politely. She is like Miyako. I sighed and trained them,with Breaker's help,in mine and my brothers private training grounds. They only progressed about 30%. I sighed.

" Girls,today is the only day you're gonna train." They got confused.

" Why? How about tomorrow?" I shook my head.

" After 4 days..." I looked down." Is the war..." They all gasped.

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

After 4 days...Is the war...I looked at the guy who was with Daiki. It was true...No way...My whole clan is going to fight them after 4 damn days. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 5 am. The sun is going to be up soon.

" Guys,we have to go home. The sun's almost up." I said and they nodded sadly and looked Daiki's direction. We were all covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared,I was in my room. I didn't even said good-bye to Daiki. I went to my purple and black bed and cried.

* * *

**So sad...:( right? Now time to go to the Z gang! And the RRKBZ and RRBZ have their names back. So read and review!**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I yawned and saw the sun was up. I was training all night? The boys were right we're mortal vampires. I went to look at the sun. When I was about to go out the door. The light hit me and I hissed. I closed the door and saw my arm had a huge cut. It was bleeding! I tried to get up,but my leg was stinging with pain. I looked down and saw that the sun also made a cut on my leg. Nobody can hear me. Everyone is asleep! I saw green streak then I was carried bridal style. I saw Butch worried as ever.

" What happened to you?" I glared at him.

" I thought you were kidding that I wasn't a vampire. I want to go outside for some light when the fucking light hit me!" I glared and felt something on my butt." Stop pinching my ass,Butch! And put me down! I have legs you know!" He just smirked and...we were already in his private room.( Well,all the monsters will have to sleep together...Except the Z gang...) I glared darkly at Butch. 'Wait,Butch wasn't that perverted before...' I thought.

" I wasn't perverted because Daiki made me drank a potion not to go perverted around you. But it didn't last long." I made an 'o' mouth and gulped.' That means he's going to...' I blushed as he kissed my cheek." Kaoru,when I saw you. You were the first beautiful girl I've seen. No girl in Monster High made me feel like this before." I blushed red as a tomato and he went near my neck. He showed his fangs,I felt pain on my neck,I hold my scream. My eyes were getting weak,I looked to see that Butch was drinking my blood then I blacked out.

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

I stretched and looked at the time,it was 5 am. They weren't kidding that me and my friends were really vampires. I shouldn't go to the light. The sun is almost up. I closed the curtains and went to my pink bed. I saw Brick open the door and went inside. I sat on my bed and patted the bed. He sat down beside me.

" What are doing here,Brick?" I saw him blush and gulped.

" Well,Momoko...When I first saw you came here.." I nodded and blushed when he held my hand." I thought I saw the most beautiful girl in the universe." My eyes widened. He looked at my neck and his fangs were showing. He bit my neck and I scream,he was drinking my blood. I felt weak and I blacked out.

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

I brushed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I clipped my hair then went to bed. I heard someone knock. I got confused.' Who'd knock on the door at 5 am in the morning?' I thought. I went to the door and opened it. There stood Boomer.

" Hey,Boomer." I said,smiling. I let him come in and we sat down on my blue bed." So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He looked at my sky blue eyes. I looked at his sea blue ones.

" I'm here because when I first saw you." I blushed as he come near my face." You were the most cutest and beautiful girl I've ever seen." I blushed more. I know my face was red as a tomato. He showed his fangs and bit my neck. I screamed and blacked out.

* * *

**Author's POV**

All the girls were going to be mates with the boys. Aishei,Kimero,and Daiki were only best friends with Breaker,Bash,and Blake. The boys and girls heard their friends scream. Daiki's eyes widened and said," Girls,my brothers are going to mate your cousins and Kaoru..." Aishei and Kimero gasped and smiled when Daiki said," I'm so happy! You guys will be my sister-in-laws soon!" The girls squealed while the Rowdyrocks smirked.

The Rowdyrocks and Supertoughs went to their private rooms to get some sleep 'cause tomorrow will be the matting ritual for the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs.

Daiki isn't joining the war. She's going back to school to protect her friends from the spies of HIM...

* * *

**The next day at Monster High: 7 pm ( School starts at 8)**

**Azriel's POV**

Dark kept growling and we all sighed. The plan didn't work... How do we make those girls fall in love with us... I scowled and got the nearest table and destroyed it.

" Don't get so angry,Az. We'll make those girls fall in love with us somehow." Shadow said trying to calm me down. I calmed down and sat on my bed.

" Let's get ready for school. We still have 1 hour before school starts." Blast said and we all nodded. Scar surrounded us with black smoke and we were in front of our lockers. I looked at Dark. He was staring off into space.' What's he thinking about?'

" Dark,we'll try our style on how to get those girls. Kay?" He nodded and he went to his first class. History. He was with Scar and Blast. I'm with Shadow. Our first class was Math. I groaned,I hate math...

" Let's get to class. We still have 30 minutes to talk of our plans how to get those girls. So they'll tell us the plan of the monsters." Shadow said and I nodded.

* * *

**Daiki's POV**

I woke up 7 pm and dressed up. I was wearing black shirt and green skirt with black streaks. I combed my hair and closed my eyes. I imagined Monster High and opened my eyes,I was in front of my school. I looked at the time and it was already 7:15 pm. I went to my locker and saw the boys who tried to seduce my friends. I shook my head and went to my locker which was far away from them. After putting my green bag inside and getting my History book. I walked to my class and sat down on the farthest corner.

I looked at the time,it was already 7:30. 30 minutes to go then class will start. I saw Dark and two of his friends come inside and sat in front of me. I groaned. Dark ignored me and his friends were talking about stupid stuff.

After 10 minutes,I saw Sky,Arson,RuSh,and Natsuki come in. I stood and walked to them,their eyes widened and they squealed," Daiki!" I chuckled and hugged them. They got confused and Arson whispered," Aren't you suppose to be in the war?" I shook my head." Why?"

" 'Cause I have to protect you guys. You might get hurt by the spies of HIM." I whispered and they nodded. We went to our sits which was behind Dark and his two pals. The boys stopped talking and the one with red hair tried to flirt to Natsuki and the one with messy blonde hair flirted to Arson. And Dark? He flirted to RuSh. Sky stood and said," I'll be right back." And she ran. My friends ignored Dark and his gang then I stood up.

" I'll go follow Sky." My friends were say something,but I ran with a green streak then I was in the gym. I saw Sky crying." Sky,why are you crying?" She sniffed and wiped her tears away. She looked at me with red eyes.

" Well,I liked Dark,but he likes RuSh better. I thought he liked me 'cause he looked at me." I let her cry on my shoulder and I patted her back.' Dark's going to pay for this!' I growled lowly. Sky didn't hear me 'cause of her sobbing and crying. I sighed and said," Sky,if he doesn't like you then ignore him and never talk to him. Okay? " She nodded. I used my powers to make her red puffy eyes back to her yellow ones. We left the gym and went to class.

* * *

**Me: This is all I can make peeps. I'm sorry there is only a little PPGZ and RRBZ but I want to make a chapter about the characters who joined my story as well. So please review! **

*** Door makes a small creak***

**Kaoru: BGFAM! Butch is almost breaking the door down!**

**Me: What! See ya later! * helps Kaoru push the door***


End file.
